hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Imori
|name = Imori |kana = イモリ |rōmaji = Imori |japanese voice = Kenji Nakano (1999) Shounosuke Horikoshi (2011) |english voice = Will Wood (1999) Lucien Dodge (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 5 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Light Brown |status = Alive |affiliation = Amori Brothers |occupation = Heavens Arena Fighter (1999) |previous occupation = 287th & 288th Hunter Exam Examinee (#198/#128) |relatives = Amori (Older brother) Umori (Older brother) |image gallery = yes}} Imori (イモリ, Imori) is the youngest and weakest among the Amori Brothers. He was examinee #198 in the 287th Hunter ExamHunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 and #128Hunter × Hunter - Episode 66 (2011) in the 288th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148 Appearance Imori is a spindly young man, with light brown hair and black eyes. He has sharp markings down both of his eyes. His clothing consists of a blue and white cap, a light blue turtleneck sweater, long dark blue jeans (brown in the 1999 anime adaptation) and sneakers. Personality Imori is cowardly, not daring to attack Killua, whom he believed to be a normal child, without his brothers, and limiting himself to stalking him. On that occasion, he attempted to convince himself that his refusal to face Killua in open combat was a tactic, and lied to his brothers as well in an attempt to save his image. When his brothers are present, he is confident to the point of being arrogant, and also prone to mocking others and violence. Background According to Tonpa, Imori and his brothers have attempted the Hunter Exams multiple times before the 287th session, improving their teamwork each time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 Plot Hunter Exam arc Tonpa mentions Imori and his brothers as regulars of the Hunter Exam. During the First Phase, he and his brothers are paid off by Tonpa to mock an exhausted Nicholas into surrendering.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 When they reach the Milsy Wetlands, they are surprised to find out that the 100 applicants that used to be behind them have disappeared.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 8 They complete the marathon and Buhara's task, but are left stumped by Menchi's request for sushi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 Imori is one of the first 18 applicants to clear the Trick Tower and examines the body of an applicant who dies right after completing the trial.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 22 Since he was the 15th to complete the previous phase, Imori is the 15th applicant to disembark on Zevil Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 He stalks stalks Killua in order to claim his badge, but hesitates to attack him before his brothers return. When, on the second day, Killua addresses him, Imori contemplates running, but his brothers arrive before Killua reaches him. Imori thus kicks Killua, who stands back up uninjured and with Imori's badge in his hand. The three brothers join forces against the assassin, who takes Amori hostage as well as the latter's and Umori's badges. Killua then throws two of the brothers' badges into the woods, failing the trio.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 29 Greed Island arc While Gon is training on Greed Island, Imori and his brothers attend the 288th Hunter Exam, only to be easily knocked unconscious together with the rest of the candidates in the First Phase by Killua. Seeing the tremendous gap in abilities between Killua and themselves, despite the boy being much younger than them, they decide that they will never retake the Hunter Exam again. Battles Trivia * Judging by the fact that he and his brothers are known as the Amori Brothers, Imori's surname could be Amori (アモリ, Amori). Anime and Manga Differences * In the Nippon Animation anime adaptation, the trio encounter Gon and Killua again in the Heavens Arena; Gon later fights and wins against them on the 50th floor. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Imori Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Heavens Arena fighters